


What if you find your soul mate... at the wrong time?

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Platonic Soulmates, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	1. ~2007

What if you find your soul mate... at the wrong time?  
Der schwarze, beinahe elegante Schriftzug saß auf seiner Schulter, folgte dem Schwung und lief in einer etwas hektisch wirkenden Schlaufe, deren Spitze sein Schulterblatt streifte, aus. Anders drehte sich vor dem Spiegel, starrte auf das winzige Wort, die zwei Buchstaben und ließ seinen Finger zum wiederholten Male prüfend über das erste Wort, das sein Seelenpartner zuerst zu ihm sagen würde, wandern.  
Sich etwas zu wünschen war Anders nicht fremd. Er hatte sich als Kind gewünscht so groß wie sein Bruder zu sein, so singen zu können wie Rasmus oder wenigstens nicht der Kleinste in seiner Klasse zu sein. Später, als er älter wurde, wünschte er sich dann erfolgreich und der Beste im Sport zu sein und, er wünschte sich, seit der elegante Schriftzug erschienen war, außerdem auch noch dass sein Seelenpartner sich mit Namen, Adresse und wenn möglich auch gleich mit Telefonnummer auf seiner Haut verewigt hätte. Es war sehr … frustrierend und entwürdigend die Silbe ‚Hn‘ wie ein Brandzeichen auf der Schulter tragen zu müssen.

Seelensiegel waren an sich nichts besonders, ungefähr die Hälfte der Bevölkerung trug eines an irgendeiner Stelle des Körpers. Die meisten Leute stellten ihren Schriftzug stolz zur Schau, versuchten entweder zu provozieren oder vielleicht auch auf diesem Wege die Aufmerksamkeit des Seelenpartners zu wecken. Anders hatte keine solchen Ambitionen. Bisher war es ihm auch immer gelungen das Seelensiegel vor den anderen Athleten zu verstecken. Lange Ärmel, immer ein T-Shirt oder aber er hatte peinlich genau darauf geachtet niemandem den Rücken zuzuwenden ... Aber nun, wo der Achtzehnjährige bald endlich sein ersehntes und hart erarbeitetes Weltcupdebüt geben und je nach Erfolg vielleicht sogar mit dem A Team trainieren sollte, würde es sicher bald entdeckt und er gnadenlos verspottet werden.  
„Vielleicht erzählst du ihm ja den blöden Witz, den Rasmus damals an Weihnachten erzählt hat?“, warf Einar, der auf dem Bett lag und das Drehen und Wenden seines Zwillings amüsiert beobachtet hat ein und unterbrach den tristen Gedankengang seines Bruders, „Und er tut so, als wäre es witzig und versucht denn vor dir zu fliehen? Ich könnte ihn verstehen … Witzig bist du wirklich nicht, du kleiner Tyrann ...“ „Hn.“, Anders drehte und wand sich vor dem Spiegel, hatte er auch nach zwei Jahren noch nicht aufgegeben, auf weitere Buchstaben, die sich vielleicht über seinen Rücken ziehen würden, zu hoffen und verrenkte sich nun, während Einar ungerührt ein weiteres Mal in die Keksdose griff und ungeniert das Bett seines Bruders vollkrümelte, „Hast du dir eigentlich mal überlegt, was denn wohl sein Zeichen ist? Vielleicht bist du ja Schuld, dass er Rasmus‘ Witz quer über seinen Dödel stehen hat … Und das wäre einzig deine Schuld! Der arme Kerl … Wahrscheinlich ist er nun auch ein Sitzpinkler, nur um nicht jedes Mal daran erinnert zu werden, dass sein zukünftiger Partner keinen Humor hat … Oder könnte es nicht vielleicht doch ein Mädchen sein?“  
Anders warf, ohne sich umzudrehen und Einar; den er nur im Spiegel anvisiert hatte, einer Antwort zu würdigen, seinen Skistiefel nach dem Biathleten, der sich eilig zur Seite warf, so dass der Wurf ins Leere ging, „Arschloch!“

 

…….

Janne hatte bei vielen seiner Freunden und auch bei seinem Bruder Pasi mitansehen müssen, wie der Schriftzug erschienen war und sich damit das gesamtes Leben verändert hatte. Er hatte glückliche Beziehungen gesehen, Probleme miterlebt und oftmals seinen Freunden und auch seinem Bruder Unterschlupf bei sich gewährt, bis die Beziehungen irgendwann doch wieder im Lot gewesen waren.   
Aber, ihn selber zierte kein solcher Schriftzug in fremder Hand und er war zufrieden damit.  
Er hatte sein Leben selbst bestimmt. Seinen Sport, seine Freunde und sich schließlich auch selbst eine Partnerin gesucht und sie auch ohne den Hinweis mit den ersten Worten, die sie zu ihm sagen würde, in Tiia gefunden.   
Er vermisste nichts, er liebte sie und ihrem gemeinsamen Sohn Mico.

Janne war bereits dreißig Jahre alt, als er eines Morgens plötzlich ein hektischen, unruhiger Schriftzug auf seinem Oberarm entdeckte und vor einem Spiegel versuchte die hellgrauen Worte, die in den nächsten Stunden nachdunkeln würden, zu entziffern. Tiia kicherte, als sie die fremden Worte „Wow you‘re Janne Ahonen“ mit dem Finger nachfuhr und ihr Mann zuckte zusammen, als ihr warmer Finger der fremden Handschrift mit Leichtigkeit zu folgen vermochte, „Da hast du aber einen enthusiastischen Fan ...“   
Er betrachtete ihr schönes Gesicht mit den dunklen Augen im Spiegel. Sie schienen zwar beide darüber lachen zu können, aber hinter dem Lachen seiner Frau, tief in ihren klaren Augen, lag eine gewisse Dunkelheit.   
Zu lange war sie schon Teil seines Lebens und hatte viel mit ihm durchgemacht. In all den Jahren hatte erst als Freundin mitbekommen, was der Sport von ihnen beiden forderte und wozu die Einsamkeit die Männer trieb und es trotz aller Ängste später auch als seine Ehefrau noch immer wortlos geduldet. Janne sah die Traurigkeit und auch die Angst in ihrem Blick und versteckte den Schriftzug seit dem immer unter einem langen Ärmel.


	2. ~2009 ~2014

Zwei Jahre später, als Fanni endlich sein Debüt im Weltcup geben durfte und er hinter dem Exitgate zum ersten Mal alleine auf Janne traf, hatte dieser sein Seelensiegel bereits vor mehreren Monaten unter der schwarzer Tinte eines Tattoos verborgen. Ein wildes Tribal zog sich über die unruhigen Buchstaben und verdeckte mittlerweile den Schriftzug vollkommen. Janne war nicht dumm, er wusste dass diese Worte ihn angreifbar machten. Zu oft hatte er schon mitansehen müssen, wie ein zu Schau getragenes Seelensiegel für persönliche Belange ausgenutzt worden war.   
Damit könnte er leben, aber nicht damit dass auch Tiia unter dem Schriftzug, der bewies, dass sie nicht die richtige Partnerin für ihn sei, immer mehr zu leiden schien.  
Und auch er, hatte den Schriftzug, der ihm eines fernen Tages seine Liebe und seine Familie rauben würde, schließlich nicht mehr ertragen.

„Wow you‘re Janne Ahonen!“, große graue Augen sahen zu dem Finnen auf, die Worte selbst wurden aber von der lauten Musik, die aus den Lautsprechern schallte, mit Leichtigkeit übertönt. „Hn.“, der dunkelhaarige Finne starrte auf den kleinen Norweger, der unruhig auf den Fußballen wippte und ihn nicht aus den Augen ließ. Die blau grauen Augen glänzten fast erwartungsvoll glänzten und über seine vom Wind geröteten Wangen, geisterten rote Flecken, aber Janne schnaubte nur. Der kleine Norweger interessierte ihn nicht, denn er hatte gewonnen und wollte nun eigentlich nur noch seine Sachen zusammenpacken und seinen Sieg feiern gehen.  
„WHAT?“, der blonde Norweger errötete tiefer, deutete auf sein Ohr, „IT‘S TOO LOUD ...“ Als Janne nun auch nicht reagierte, schluckte der Kleine, überwand sich aber und trat noch einen Schritt näher, „Hi, I am Anders Fannemel … Nice to meet you…?“ Er zog seine Hand aus dem Sprunghandschuh und bot sie dem überraschten Janne an. Dieser war für einen Moment wirklich überrascht und musterte den Kleineren prüfend von Kopf bis Fuß, bevor er schließlich knapp nickte, „Hi, Anders? The third Anders? Aren‘t there any other names in Norway?“ Anders lachte und Janne schüttelte seine Hand.

Janne mochte Anders.  
Und das war nicht nur für ihn eine große Überraschung. Janne war niemals ein großer Menschenfreund gewesen und er hatte noch nie ein kleines, norwegisches Küken adoptiert und es unter seine Fittiche genommen. Normalerweise war er zumindest zu den anderen Athleten und Funktionären freundlich, wahrte aber dennoch immer eine professionelle, sichere Distanz zu ihnen. Es waren Bekannte, nur wenigen konnte und wollte er das Attribut ‚Freund‘ geben.  
Anders war einer von diesen.  
Das norwegische Küken war nervig und anstrengend und manchmal hatte Janne das nagende Gefühl, dass Anders in ihrer Freundschaft auch nur ein Ziel … oder vielleicht auch einen Erfolg sah. Aber dann, dann grinste Anders nur, wenn man ihm nach dem Geheimnis fragte, den stoischen Finnen zum Reden oder gar zum Lächeln zu bringen und Janne musste sich abwenden, damit niemand das Schmunzeln sah.  
Er mochte das Küken.  
Und, er wusste, dass er es eigentlich nicht mögen sollte.

Niemand, vor allem nicht Janne, hätte geglaubt, dass ihre seltsame Freundschaft auch nach seinem Rücktritt weiterbestehen würde. Aber Anders verschwand auch dann nicht aus seinem Leben. Er rief ihn an, schrieb ihm Nachrichten und schließlich stand er sogar vor Jannes Tür und begrüßte schüchtern die erschrockene Tiia.  
Sie verbrachten Abende auf der Couch, vor dem Fernseher. Janne konzentrierte sich auf das Eishockeyspiel, aber Anders, der sich nicht einmal die einfachsten Regeln des Spiels merken konnte, schlief, immer an Jannes Schulter gelehnt irgendwann ein.  
Anders erschien, wenn auch unregelmäßig, zu seinen Dragster-rennen. Feuerte ihn, auch wenn Janne ihn über das Röhren der starken Motoren nicht hören konnte, an, kam nach jedem der Rennen zu ihm, applaudierte nach einem Sieg oder tröstete ihn nach einer Niederlage und umarmte ihn.

„JANNE!“, ohne sich um die neugierigen und amüsierten Blicke der anderen Springer und Zuschauer zu kümmern, fiel Anders dem nach seinem zweiten Rücktritt wieder in den Springerzirkus zurückkehrenden Janne um den Hals, „You‘re really back! It was getting boring … Even Tom ...“ Der Finne hörte seinem kleinen Freund, der begeistert strahlte und ihm davon berichtete, dass Tom, sein Partner bei unzähligen Streichen und Unsinn, wohl eine Freundin hätte und nun langsam erwachsen werden würde, nicht mehr zu. Seine Hand war zu seinem Arm gewandert und tastete über das Tribal. Das dunkle Tattoo prickelte unter seiner Berührung und es steigerte sich zu einem stechenden Schmerz, als Janne schließlich ruppig über das unter dem Stoff versteckte Tribal strich und schnaubte.

Rund um sie tobte die Abschlussfeier der Saison und die Teams mischten sich, probierten ihre Spezialitäten, lachten und tranken. Aber Janne war dem reichlich betrunken wirkenden Küken zufällig begegnet und hatte ihm die halbleere Flasche, die kein Etikett trug und in der sich wahrscheinlich irgendein slowenischer Schwarzgebrannter befand, entwunden und ihn zu einem ruhigen Ort, etwas abseits gezogen. Mit dem Rücken gegen eine der Seitenwände lehnend, ließ er Anders zwischen seinen Beinen sitzen und hatte sein Kinn schließlich auf die schmale Schulter des Kleineren gelegt, „What?“ „I‘ll never find my soulmate ...“, Anders‘ Stimme klang belegt und er hatte hörbar Mühe sich vernünftig zu artikulieren.  
Janne wand sich unbehaglich, als Anders sich seufzend gegen ihn kuschelte und seinen Gesicht gegen das Shirt des Älteren presste und nach tröstenden Worten suchte, „It‘s not easy ...“ Anders schaffte es irgendwie sich umzudrehen, so dass er nun zu Janne aufsehen konnte. Die grau blauen Augen funkelten verärgert und Janne versuchte zurückzuweichen, als die zittrige Hand plötzlich ausgestreckt wurde und Anders ihm die dunkle Sonnenbrille von der Nase zog, „Have you … found …?“  
Als Janne nicht antwortete, seufzte der Kleinere und drehte sich wieder um, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und starrte in den Himmel, der sich erst in Stunden dunkel färben und Sterne zeigen würde, „Once … I‘d thought it was you … Funny isn‘t it? My mate is going to ‚hn‘ me… Maybe it is good that I haven‘t found him ...“

Keiner der norwegischen Mannschaft war mehr aufzufinden gewesen und so trug Janne den Kleineren, der von Schluckauf geschüttelt wurde, über seine Schulter geworfen zu dem Hotel, von dem er wusste, dass dort das norwegische Team abgestiegen war. Sie traten durch die nicht so leicht einsehbare Hintertür in das Hotel und Janne seufzte, als ihm nach einem knappen Blick auf die Schlüsselkarte klar wurde, dass er das unkooperative Küken irgendwie heil in den vierten Stock bekommen musste.  
Die letzten Schritte zur Tür taumelte Anders selber, streckte aber dennoch eine Hand nach Janne aus und versuchte den Älteren mit sich zu ziehen. Der Finne konnte gerade noch zugreifen, damit der betrunken kichernde Anders nicht stürzte, und zog Anders wieder in seine Arme, „You‘re drunk ...“ „Was so sure ...“, Anders murmelte es leise und Janne zuckte zurück, als die kleine Hand das pochende und sich unter der Berührung erwärmende, Tribal streifte. 

Am Morgen erinnerte Anders sich an nichts mehr.


	3. Chapter 3

Aber Janne erinnerte sich an jedes Wort und an die Verzweiflung, die er in den alkoholgetrübten Augen des Jüngeren gesehen hatte.  
Und Janne konnte es auch nicht vergessen, denn jedes Mal, wenn er meinte den Schriftzug unter dem Tribal zu spüren, erinnerte er sich wieder an Anders‘ betrunkene Worte. Er begann sich schuldig zu fühlen, obwohl er den Grund dieser Gefühle nicht genau auszuloten vermochte. Und mit einem unguten Gefühl in der Magengegend, kam er schließlich zu einem Schluss:  
Er würde mit Anders reden müssen.  
Er würde mit Anders über die Worte, die unter den schwarzen Linien seines Tribals versteckt lagen, reden müssen.

Die ersten Versuche gelangen nicht. Mal herrschte einfach nicht genug Privatsphäre, wenn Athleten, Betreuer und Fans sie kaum eine Minute aus den Augen ließen, ständig Kameras summten und Blitzlichter flackerten. Mal war es einfach nicht der richtige Moment oder die Stimmung passte nicht. Dann war zu viel Alkohol im Spiel und Janne konnte es nicht sagen, war der Norweger doch eingeschlafen und schnarchte leise. Dann wieder wichen Tom oder einer der Anderen dem Küken nicht von der Seite und einmal, als endlich alles zu passen schien, da versagte dem Finnen schließlich einfach seine Stimme den Dienst.

„Fanni ...“, versuchte er es in Fannis heimischen Lillehammer, als sie gemeinsam zum Training die steilen Stufen hinaufstiegen, ein weiteres Mal. Aber da Janne hatte bisher niemals das Gespräch von sich aus eröffnet, vor Schreck stolperte das norwegische Küken nun auf den Metallstufen, schlug sich die Ski vor die Stirn und Janne konnte ihn gerade noch auffangen, bevor er die Stufen hinuntergefallen wäre.  
Während Janne daraufhin beschloss seinen gefassten Plan noch einmal zu durchdenken und Fanni eine Flasche finnischen Wodka zur Genesung zu schicken, hatten man Anders bereits zum Klammern der Platzwunde und für weitere Untersuchungen ins nahe Krankenhaus gefahren.

Die Zeit verging, weitere Fehlversuche häuften sich, reihten sich wie eine immer länger werdende Perlenkette aneinander und frustrierten Janne zutiefst. Anders schien nichts davon zu bemerken, verhielt sich der kleine Norweger doch wie immer. Aber schließlich, als nun der richtige Winter und der Kampf darum der Beste zu sein begannen, geriet Jannes Plan in den Hintergrund.  
Zumindest vorübergehend.

„When are you flying out?“, Almaty war für sie beide ein einziges Desaster gewesen und während Janne es gelang seine Enttäuschung über eine Disqualifikation nach einem guten Sprung hinter den dunklen Brillengläsern zu verstecken, so trug Anders seine Gefühle, obwohl er sie zu verbergen versuchte, dennoch offen zur Schau. „Tomorrow., gab Janne zurück und zuckte mit den Schultern, „They told us there was a shedule problem … Our plane can‘t land or something. Or it was hijacked. I don‘t care.“ „I could ask Alex … He probably let me stay behind?“, schlug Anders, der auf einer kleinen Mauer saß vor und Janne schnaubte, war es doch wohl eher fragwürdig, dass Stöckl einen seiner Athleten inmitten der kasachischen Wildnis zurücklassen würde. Und dann auch noch einen der Jüngsten und zu allem Überfluss auch noch in Begleitung der Finnen, „I bet he will. He will enthusiastic to leave you with us.“ „Or you could fly with us?“, schlug Anders, den der Sarkasmus in der Stimme seines Freundes hatte zusammenzucken lassen, nun beinahe schüchtern vor und trat nervös gegen das Mäuerchen. Nach kurzem Zögern und Nachdenken nickte der Finne dieses Mal merklich überzeugter, „But I don‘t want to sit next to Tom!“

Er musste, auch wenn es einige Überredungskunst gekostet hatte, wirklich nicht neben Tom sitzen. Während der hyperaktive Norweger alles und jeden mit seinem Handy filmte, fand Janne sich stattdessen, wenn auch etwas eingequetscht zwischen Alexander, der am Gang saß und ihn finster musterte und Anders, der den Platz am Fenster ergattert hatte, wieder. Als Alexander nun versuchte Ruhe in den aufgeregten norwegischen Haufen zu bringen, beugte Fanni sich zu dem mitreisenden Finnen und versuchte diesem einen Witz über ein durstiges Kamel, einen veganen Elch in einem Minirock und einen Hund mit Melone, der aber wohl nur auf Norwegisch irgendwelchen Sinn zu haben schien, zu erzählen, „ … the dog lifts its hat and looked at the skirt… and … the camel ...“  
Janne hörte ihm aber bereits nach den ersten Sekunden nicht mehr zu, denn der merklich verspannte Finne versuchte Mut zu fassen, um endlich das Thema der Seelensiegel zur Sprache zu bringen und unterbrach schließlich den nicht komischen Witz des immer verzweifelter zu scheinenden Kükens, das unruhig auf seinem Platz herumzurutschen begonnen hatte, „My tattoo ...“ Er deutete auf den Ärmel, der das Tribal verdecke, bevor er, nach einem raschen Blick auf Alexander, der die Augen geschlossen hatte, aber wahrscheinlich trotzdem jedes Wort hörte, fortfuhr, „It covers my words ...“ Der Mund des Jüngeren, der mit so einem Themenwechsel ganz offenkundig nicht gerechnet hatte, stand offen und die vertrauten Flecken röteten die Wangen, „It … Why? Don‘t you want your soulmate to see them? Do you want to be alone?“ „Anyone could read and tell them to me. Didn‘t want anyone to say them … And at last I‘ll end up with the wrong person.“ Janne holte noch einmal tief Luft, „Anders what was the first thing I said to you?“ Der Jüngere legte den Kopf schief und ein Finger fuhr in einer für ihn typischen Geste über seine Unterlippe, während er nachdachte, „I … I don't remember. There was loud music, wasn't it?“ Janne nickte, „Yes. I remember my first words Zto you very good. First thing I said to you was ‚Hn‘.“  
Die graublauen Augen weiteten sich, als Anders schließlich verstand und die schmalen Finger des Norwegers strichen suchend über die Worte auf seiner Haut, die sich, versteckt unter der Teamjacke, über seine Schulter zogen und plötzlich zu prickeln schienen. „I love Tiia but she isn‘t my soulmate. She hasn‘t a mark … But I have. I got it a few yours ago by suprise. My words are ...“, Janne zögerte kurz, fühlte er doch den schweren Blick der dunklen Augen des Trainers warnend auf sich ruhen, überwand sich dann aber doch und sprach sie aus, „‘ Wow you‘re Janne Ahonen.“  
Anders‘ Lächeln, das er ihm nun strahlend schenkte, war all diese Peinlichkeiten wert.


	4. Chapter 4

Der angeblich so besondere, fantastische und einmalige Sex zwischen Seelenpartner entpuppte sich allerdings als wenig besonders, überhaupt nicht fantastisch und höchstens einmalig zum vergessen, befand Janne nachdem Anders seit fünf Minuten vor ihm auf dem Boden kniete. Vielleicht lag es auch in der Örtlichkeit, die enge Flugzeugtoilette hatten nun mal nichts Romantisches an sich und bot andererseits auch nicht wirklich viel Platz.  
Außerdem schien Anders, auf dessen hellen Schopf Janne nun hinuntersah, auch noch nie zuvor einen fremden Schwanz gesehen zu haben, geschweige denn schien er zu wissen, wie man damit umzugehen hatte. Und langsam wurde der Finne, der sich das Ganze doch anders vorgestellt hatte, doch schon ungeduldig. Er fuhr trotzdem streichelnd mit den Fingern durch die blonden Haare des Kükens und zog den kleineren Norweger dann vorsichtig zu sich hoch. Wenn dieser Ansatz, wie feuchte Spuren auf seinen Oberschenkeln zeigten, nicht erfolgversprechend schien, dann eben zurück zum harmlosen Küssen, vielleicht würden sie während des Austauschs über die Lippen einen Weg um das Sexdilemma herum finden.   
Und küssen, das konnte das Küken wirklich überraschend gut, wie selbst Janne zugeben musste. „Did Tom teach you?“, brachte Janne zwischen zwei Küssen hervor, aber der kleine Norweger sah ihn nur so verwirrt an, dass Janne sich schließlich wieder zu Anders, der mit dem Rücken gegen die fest verschlossene Tür der Flugzeugtoilette, in die sie sich geflüchtet hatten, lehnte hinunterbeugte und ihn erneut küsste.  
Auch, wenn sie sich lieben und begehren sollten, was Janne nun gar nicht so unwahrscheinlich fand, als er seine Hände nun über den verspannten Rücken des Jüngeren wandern ließ, die Hose öffnete und sie abstreifte. Danach umfasste er seine Hüften und hob Anders auf den schmalen Rand des Metallwaschbeckens. Anders‘ Atem beschleunigte sich und die grauen Augen musterten den Finnen nun doch etwas erschrocken. Aber Janne beugte sich vor, strich nur über den Hüftknochen und küsste ihn erneut leidenschaftlich, knabberte fordernd an der Unterlippe. Während er unterdessen immer tiefer und voller Genuss in die warme Mundhöhle des Kleineren eintauchte, zwängte sich seine Hand vorsichtig zwischen die fast schamhaft zusammen gepressten Beine und seine große Hand strich vorsichtig über die Erregung des Jüngeren und umfasste sie einfordernd.  
Fanni stöhnte auf und bewegte unwillkürlich reflexartig die Hüfte, stieß in Jannes Hand, schnell, fest und unkontrolliert. Für Janne erstaunlicherweise entpuppte sich das sonst so mitteilungsbedürftige Küken in dieser besonderen und neuartigen Situation als erstaunlich still, seufzte Anders doch nur in den Kuss und gab ein tiefes, gefühlvolles Grollen von sich. Langsam ließ Janne mittlerweile seine andere Hand über den Hintern wandern, strich über die weiche Haut und spürte, wie Anders‘ Atem sich zusehends beschleunigte. Als er aber durch den trennenden Spalt zwischen den Backen fuhr, hielt der Finne dann doch überrascht inne, als Anders sich plötzlich fühlbar anspannte, derweil die Fingerspitze erstmals über den festen Muskelring glitt und ihn reizte. „Ieks ...“, Anders wimmerte und rückte gleichzeitig auch näher zu Janne, weg von dem tastenden, sondierenden Finger, „No ...“ Janne zog sofort den Finger zurück und küsste den Norweger entschuldigend, „Sorry … It‘s ok … We‘ll wait … Another time … Maybe ...“ Der Jüngere, dessen blasse Wangen sich nun mit deutlicher Röte überzogen, antwortete nicht, aber er fand seinen Rhythmus nun scheinbar doch wieder und stieß immer wieder willig in die Hand des älteren Finnen.   
Jannes Finger engten ihn ein und reizten ihn immer weiter. Sie strichen über die empfindliche Vorhaut und schoben sie langsam zurück und legten das empfindliche Fleisch frei, bevor der Zeigefinger provozierend langsam über die empfindliche Unterseite des Schaftes strich und Janne seine große Hand schließlich um die Hoden legen konnte. Die Finger spielten mit den Hoden, massierten die empfindliche Haut und rieben sie zwischen den Fingern hin und her, woraufhin Anders‘ Hüften haltlos nach vorne stießen und der Kleinere scharf einatmend gegen Janne sackte. Anders vergrub sein Gesicht im verschwitztem Nacken des Älteren, sein immer hektischer werdender Atem strich über die erhitzte Haut und als Janne seinen Griff noch einmal festigte, kam Anders schließlich mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen in die Hand des Finnen.  
Atemlos verharrten Beide einige Zeit lang. Sekunden wurden zu Minuten und Jannes Hand legte sich in seinen Nacken und kraulte langsam durch die schweißnassen Strähnen, während seine Lippen sich nun wieder auf Fannis legten und er ihn erneut sanft küssten.  
„Anders ...“, während Janne zufrieden den Afterglow genoss, krauste Anders allerdings die Nase und drückte den Finnen von sich, um dann über seine weiß gefleckte, klammen Shorts zu blicken, „Seems … really messy … Messier than I thought.“ „You will get used to it.“, Janne küsste ihn ein letztes Mal, bevor er den kleineren Norweger vom Rand des Waschbeckens hob und auf seine eigenen Beine stellte.  
Es dauerte dann aber noch einige Minuten, bis beide Athleten wieder präsentabel erschienen und Janne öffnete erst die Tür der Flugzeugtoilette, nachdem er eine blonde, widerspenstige Strähne aus dem schmalen Gesicht des Jüngeren gestrichen hatte. Er hielt die Tür für Anders auf und verneigte sich dann mit einer eindeutigen Handbewegung, „After you, biddy.“

Anders‘ Wangen röteten sich schamhaft, als er nun auf dem Rückweg durch den engen Gang des Flugzeugs nun alle Blicke auf sich zu fühlen meinte. Janne, der den einzigen Fluchtweg blockierte, schob nur die Sonnenbrille wieder höher auf seine Nase und dirigierte den widerstrebenden Anders den schmalen Mittelgang entlang. Er lehnte sich, als sie endlich ihre Plätze erreicht hatten, zu Alexander, der sie missbilligend musterte, aber, „ Hi Alex. We are back.“ „I see.“, der Blick des Trainers wanderte über seinen sichtlich derangierten Athleten, der seinem Blick vehement auszuweichen schien und er zog nur leidlich amüsiert eine Braue hoch, „Run into some turbulences?“ „It was just … a rusty start but then we kissed and made it up right into the High Mile Club.“, Janne drehte sich zu zu dem jüngeren Norweger um, „Aren‘t we Anders?“   
Als der Jüngere nicht antwortete, sondern schamhaft auf seinen Platz rutschte und den Blick auch gleich wieder senkte, folgte Janne ihm in die Sitzreihe und nahm zwischen seinem Seelenpartner und dessen Trainer Platz. Nachdem er den Gurt schließlich wieder geschlossen hatte, wand er sich aber doch erneut an den Trainer und wisperte halblaut, „But If you know … I should get him something to train. Don‘t you have a sales discount for a sex shop? Mika told me that he had transfered his credits to your account… Or you should change your methods of training?“  
Während Anders sich noch immer bemühte tiefer in seinem Sitz zu versinken und sich hinter der einlaminierten Klappkarte der Sicherheitsanweisungen zu verstecken, beugte Tom, der sich auf seinen Sitz gekniet hatte neugierig nach hinten und musterte das hochrote Küken grinsend über die Lehne hinweg, „Glückwunsch, finnischer Sex ist sehr zu empfehlen.“


End file.
